Problemas maritales
by Ofira
Summary: Algún día lo haría, no sabía cuando, pero estaba seguro que algún día podría odiar a Xanxus como se lo merecía. Lo haría o sucumbiría a los brazos de éste como siempre y luego de cada pelea antes de dormir... Xanxus/Squalo.


**Disclaimer: **Éste pequeño one-shot también es un UA. Leve advertencia de OoC pero en mi opinión no podrían estar mejor sus personalidades que respecto a la serie original. (?)  
¡Disfruten!

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Problemas maritales**_

— **¡Dime entonces!** —, gruñó, ya casi al límite de su paciencia, desfundó su camisa de su cuerpo y la arrojó con fuerza a los pies del albino, éste bufó con igual intensidad y pateó la prenda hasta la esquina de la cama, donde cayó echa un bollo debajo. Entonces comenzó a moverse tal can en círculos con ambos puños contraídos, le miró como queriendo decir algo, abriendo y cerrando la boca, finalmente relajó los hombros y suspiró, cambió el peso de una pierna a otra y empezó a masajear sus sienes.

—_Ese es el maldito problema Xanxus_. — Dijo— _No lo entiendes_—.

Esta vez frunció el ceño él e hizo el ademán de tocarlo, pero Squalo se desprendió de sus manos tan rápidas estas se posaron encima, volteándose para no verlo a los ojos, si lo hacía… estaba seguro que explotaría, terminaría escupiéndolo todo en la cara y el cretino no se merecía tanta ayuda.

—**Sé que estás enojado…**— el otro siseó con fuerzas ante tal obviedad**—… pero entiende que si no me lo explicas… ¡No sabré por qué mierda disculparme!** —.

— _¿Disculparte?_ —Bramó, volteándose— _¿Crees que sólo con una disculpa caeré en tus brazos y dejaré que me folles...? Así de imbécil me consideras?_ —.

—**No, no creo nada de eso. Lo único que sé es que no recuerdo haber dicho algo tan ofensivo como para que te enojaras así.** — Esperó que el otro hablara pero se mantuvo en silencio sosteniéndole la mirada— **¿…Acaso era el día del tiburón… o algo así?** —

—_No me enojaría por una estupidez así, deja ya el maldito asunto_—. Puso los brazos en jarra y se dejó caer en la cama con un suspiro de hastío.

—**No lo dejaré hasta que me lo digas**—.

—_Ya no importa_—. Se quitó también y se arropó hasta la cabeza, el moreno al verlo tuvo la duda de imitarlo, quizá hacerlo complicaría las cosas, pero tampoco deseaba dormir solo en la habitación de lado. Puso los ojos en blancos, sonriendo ante la imagen de su pareja encogida como crisálida entre las sábanas, procedió a quitarse los pantalones hasta quedar sólo en ropa interior y se metió entre el revuelo de mantas. Mucho le importaba que el sujeto lo corriera.

Pero éste se removió, al parecer, con la intensión de irse. Al hacer el intento de abrazarlo comenzó a forcejear con fiereza para liberarse, pero aquello sólo hizo que lo sujetara con más fuerza.

—_Te odio_—, y aquella confesión no inmutó en lo más mínimo a su pareja.

—**No me odias, me adoras**—. Lo dijo con un deje de burla pero sin embargo había mucha firmeza en sus palabras.

—_Ptssss… si tú lo dices_— nuevamente hizo el intento por librarse y el moreno volvió a apretarlo, depositando una serie de húmedos besos en la base de su nuca, el albino experimentó un cosquilleo molesto por toda la columna, considerando con seriedad darle un codazo en la boca del estómago, eso hasta que recordó que sus extremidades se veían inhibidas por la fuerza ajena. Cedió entonces, pero de mala gana, dejándose besar y arrullar aunque no era lo que deseaba y pese a todo el esfuerzo que puso en no caer en las redes del mayor, poco a poco su ceño se fue relajando. Lo odiaba, sí, tal vez no lo suficiente como para escapar de la casa e irse a pasar la noche con Dean, pero sí odiaba no poder enojarse debidamente con él, por mucho que lo intentara, la rabia desaparecía de a poco entre sus labios, culpa de sus abrazos posesivos y de su calor, entonces al final siempre terminaba perdonándolo, por muchas comentarios y acciones estúpidas que hiciera. ¡Terminaba perdonado a ese bastardo hijo de-!

—**Te deseo**—. Ahí estaba… la fuerza lo abandonó y entonces lo dejó asirlo por las caderas y depositar su cabeza en su pecho, al sitio donde le correspondía y donde debía dormir.

Lo odiaría, en algún momento y bajo alguna circunstancia lo haría, y ese día no se sentiría mal por hacerlo.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**Notas de autor**: ¿No fue lindo y gay? Ay sí lo sé, hahahahaha. Se lo dedico a mi partner de rol, Mirna (cola-kao en f.f) que es la mejor Squalo ever y con ella escribo ''Capturas'' el long fic de éstos dos muchachos en AU.


End file.
